runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Update:God Wars Memorial Arena and Character Customisation
An all new God Wars Memorial Arena has appeared near Yanille, featuring an extensive library overflowing with interesting sagas taking place long ago during the God Wars of the third age, a colossal church dedicated to the equal worship of all the RuneScape Gods, and an epic arena for battles fought in fond memory of the great God Wars. In the Memorial Arena's library, you can do some not-so-light reading and partake in the God Wars from the point of view of a Paladin of Armadyl, one of Bandos' warchiefs, or even a bloodthirsty Zarosian cultist. The God Wars Sagas have varying level requirements needed to play. Some require only basic levels, others have whopping requirements going up into the 90s! In the Uniting Church of Gielinor, stationed closest to the entrance of the Memorial Arena, there lives a strange group of worshippers dedicated to the equal worship of ALL the RuneScape gods! Eight high priests represent each of the better known gods; you can speak to these priests to change your preferred god, who you will fight for in the Memorial battles which will be talked about later on. The church is massive, so there is plenty of room to organise events for your friends and clanmates. The altar at the very far end of the church is able to accept offers of bones and demonic ashes, saving the need to continuously search for player-owned houses to offer them in. Now for the most exciting part of this update, the arena itself! Here you can fight in the name of your favourite RuneScape god in the God Wars Memorial Arena's official Memorial battles! Join the armies of Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak, Armadyl, Bandos, Zaros, Seren or Marimbo, and partake in a massive Team PVP tournament! Not only are these battles extremely fun, but by doing well in them you can earn points to purchase useful items such as fancy capes and items for a brand new equipment slot! The God Wars Memorial Arena isn't all this massive update has to offer, we have also added more ways to customise your character. These additions come in the form of things such as Body styles, a new bunch of awesome hairstyles, along with an all new equipment slot, the Accessories Slot! The addition of Body styles gives players access to a new variety of character models. Now you can have a tall, slender character, a short, stocky character, or even a buff bodybuilder. These styles can be changed at the Makeover Mage, the same way gender and skin colour are changed. Along with these new body styles, 32 new hairstyles for EACH gender are now available from the Hairdresser. The new clothing colours introduced with the Conquest update can now be used for hair, too. Last, but certainly not least, is the all new Accessories Slot! This slot is unique in that it is five slots in one! It can hold one face item, one neck item, one wrist item, one ring item, and one Prestige brooch! The old amulet and ring slots have been removed, and all items that could previously be equipped in these slots can now be equipped as Accessories. Bracelets made with the Crafting skill have been retconned from glove items into wrist items. All new face items which can be equipped in the face slot will be released in a later update. To tide you over until then, you can buy a pair of cool glasses from Thessalia! The new Prestige brooches which can be equipped in the new slot are particularly special. These exceedingly rare items are non-tradeable, and can only be obtained by completing very difficult tasks. Be it from rare drops from powerful monsters, rewards purchased from the God Wars Memorial Arena prize shop, or as a gift from us for owning an account ten years old, these items will be particularly difficult to get your hands on! It's well worth it though, as each Prestige brooch creates a particularly prestigious visual effect when worn! In other news... *Aura items are no longer equipable items, but may be used from the inventory. *The equipment interface has received an overhaul. Category:God Wars Memorial Arena and Character Customisation Category:Updates